


To Make a Phone Call

by NegativEvitageN



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: A bit angsty I suppose, Dialogue-Only, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativEvitageN/pseuds/NegativEvitageN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the confrontation on the roof with Moriarty but before the fall. While Sherlock is waiting for John to return, he takes a moment to make his final phone call to Lestrade.</p><p>Dialogue only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Make a Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Because in my head cannon, Sherlock makes two calls before the jump.

"Hello?"

“Lestrade."

"Sherlock?? Jesus, man, where are you? You have half of Scotland Yard tracking you down!"

"Listen, you gave me the heads up when you were coming to arrest me, so I thought it was appropriate to return the favor… To give you the heads up of what I’m about to do.”

“Oh, God, please don’t do anything stupid. Where’s John? Is he safe? Are you safe?”

”We’re fine, Lestrade.”

”What’s going on?”

“I want you to know why… I need you to know why. He used my friends against me. I have no other choice.”

“Sherlock I don’t understand. What are you talking about?”

“Listen, Lestrade. What I’m about to do… I know you’re going to blame yourself so I’m telling you now, don’t. It’s not your fault. I know you had to arrest me. I wouldn’t have expected you to do anything else. Despite what you will believe, despite what others might say: It. Is. Not. Your. Fault.”

“Sherlock-”

“Everything they said about me is true. I’m a fraud and a criminal.”

”Sherlock, shut up. I know you’re not.”

”Do you, though?”

"Yes. I'm going to prove them wrong. Trust me. Just come in peacefully and we can work this all out.”

“I can't. I wish I could. But there's something I need to do first. I just wanted to let you know that I don’t blame you.”

“Just tell me what’s going on.”

“John’s here. I have to go now. And Lestrade… Greg. Please take care of him. After I… After I’m gone. He's going to need you.”

“… Sherlock, what’s happened?”

“… I’m sorry.”


End file.
